I Do Part 2
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts after nearly escaping their deaths. Hermione is furious at Draco, but after a chat with Lupin, forgives him. Hermione becomes confused and disoriented when rumours start up...
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Chapter 1

Draco watched in horror as the spell came closer and closer. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He used what he thought was the last second he had to move around Hermione and stand in between her and the curse. He soon realised he didn't need to. Out of nowhere, a shielding spell was cast. The shield blocked Voldemort's curse. Draco looked around for who had cast the spell. He watched as Tonks stepped behind the shield as well as Voldemort kept firing curses. "Tonks?" Draco and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

Hermione turned around as Draco continued to stare at his cousin. She saw Lucius sneaking up on them, his wand drawn. She quickly pulled out her wand and cast another shielding charm. It was just in time, for Lucius fired a curse at the exact same time. Draco watched in horror. Tonks' charm was weakening against Voldemort's powerful attacks. He knew that he had to do something, or they would all be goners. Draco suddenly knew what to do. He grabbed both Hermione and Tonks' free hands and turned on the spot. Both girls were surprised when he had grabbed their hands and they had lost concentration on the spells. But it didn't matter. They disaparated too fast for the loss of shields to mean anything.

The three aparated in the middle of Hogsmeade. "Smooth thinking, Draco," Tonks said. "I think you just saved all of our lives.

"Consider it thanks. You saved ours," Draco replied. Tonks smiled. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"I went to McGonagall, knowing something was up. She told me that she had just received a message from one of the bartenders in Hogsmeade that you had gone to your Manor. She said Hermione was also missing. I knew there would be trouble, so I went to the Manor as fast as I could. And it appears I was just in time."

"You were. Thanks again."

"By the way, what you did when the spell was coming towards you was very courageous." Draco's pale cheeks turned slightly pink. But you wouldn't have noticed in the dark. "Where is Hermione anyway? You did grab her hand, right?"

Draco spun around. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "I did grab her hand. Why isn't she here?" Draco looked down and saw Hermione unconscious on the ground. He dropped to his knees. "Hermione, are you all right? Come on, wake up Hermione." Tonks dropped down beside him. "What if my father or Voldemort hit her with the curse?"

"Don't worry Draco. She's not dead. She's probably just passed out from using the shielding spell. It's not every day a shielding spell is up against the unforgivable curses.

"Good point." Hermione stirred and then opened her eyes. Draco helped her sit up. "Are you alright Hermione?" Hermione looked around and realised she was now in Hogsmeade.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want to know one thing. Who used the Imperious curse on me!?!" Hermione yelled.

"Calm down Hermione. It's still the middle of the night," Tonks said.

"Imperious curse? No one used the Imperious curse on you," Draco said, confused.

"Someone did. I recognized the feel of it. I recognized it from when Moody taught us and when you used it on me. I heard the voice inside my head telling me what to do. I wanted to scream 'no', but I couldn't. It was a really strong spell."

"I don't know. It could have been my father. He was there," Draco suggested.

"Possibly. But until I know the truth, I'm not talking to you Malfoy." Hermione stood up and walked through Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts.

"I don't get it. One minute she's telling me she's in love with me, and the next she's saying she won't talk to me."

"Well, girls are like that Draco. Now let's get you back to the castle. McGonagall will want to know that you're alright. Draco nodded and followed Tonks back towards Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was screaming with rage. Lucius had made his way upstairs to the study where he'd be safe for a while. Narcissa walked in behind him. "I can't believe they got away," Lucius said, staring out the window.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was mine," Narcissa replied quietly. Lucius turned around. He hadn't noticed her come in.

"How was it your fault?" He asked curiously.

"I… I lost my concentration. And I shouldn't have. It was Nymphadora's fault that I lost my concentration."

"Start from the beginning and tell me what happened," Lucius said sitting down.

_Flash back_

_Narcissa stood quietly in the doorway of the sitting room in Malfoy Manor. "Is she dead?" Voldemort asked. Draco nodded._

"_She's been dead for a couple of days now."_

"_Good. Potter will be more depressed and down on his guard now. Our next target will be the mudblood. You think you can handle it Draco?" Draco was silent for a couple minutes. He seemed to be pondering something._

"_Please say yes, Draco," Narcissa pleaded silently. _

"_I'm not going to be a Death Eater anymore," Draco stated. _

"_No!" Narcissa exclaimed in her head. She couldn't believe what her son had just said. She turned and saw a glimpse of brown on the floor. It was gone within an instant, but she knew that someone was there under an invisibility cloak. And she knew who that someone was. She raised her wand. "Imperio," she said under her breath. She watched as the spell disappeared in thin air, and she knew that she had hit her target._

"_Who is this girl?" Voldemort asked. "Who could you have possibly hurt while doing my bidding? Certainly not a pure blood."_

"_No. She's not," Draco replied. Narcissa could tell her son was scared. It was the first time he had ever met the Dark Lord and he was telling him he was leaving the Death Eaters. She was just as scared as Draco._

"_Then why are you wasting precious time with her? And why are you refusing to continue serving me for a witch any less than a pure blood?" Voldemort's anger was building. Narcissa knew what was coming._

"_I love her and won't hurt her anymore!" Draco practically yelled. Voldemort was not happy. It was all Narcissa could do to stand still and not tell her son to stop what he was doing._

"_Fine! But you are to suffer the consequences!" Voldemort raised his wand. _

"_Get in front of that spell," Narcissa ordered. She couldn't see Hermione move in between Voldemort and Draco._

"_Crucio!" But when Draco was not affected by the curse and she heard a girl screaming, she knew that Hermione had moved._

"_Hermione?" Draco asked. Voldemort lifted the curse. Narcissa watched as her son pulled the invisibility cloak off of Hermione. _

"_She's the one you love? She's a mudblood! Avada-"_

"_No! Don't kill her!" _

"_I'll kill who I want to Draco. Besides, I'm doing you a favour." Voldemort laughed, but lowered his wand. Narcissa knew he wanted to see what Draco would do. Draco knelt beside Hermione, who was sitting up by then._

"_Tell him you believe him and you're sorry," Narcissa breathed, knowing Hermione would hear her._

"_I'm sorry Draco. I should have believed you," Hermione said._

"_I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was cruel and unfair," Draco said in return._

"_Enough! Crucio!" Voldemort cried. The spell hit Draco, and Hermione watched in horror as he writhed in pain on the ground._

"_Tell him to stop," Narcissa whispered. She couldn't watch her son be tortured. "Tell him you can't stand the thought of him dying after losing Ron, Luna, and Ginny."_

"_Stop it!" Hermione cried. "Don't do this to him!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I can't stand the thought of him dying. Not after losing Ron, Luna, and Ginny." Tears were streaming Hermione's cheeks. To Hermione's surprise, Voldemort lifted the curse. He looked from Draco, to Hermione, to Draco._

"_I've got a better way to torture him." Voldemort smiled wickedly. He pulled Draco up. "Time for you to watch your girlfriend go through unbearable pain Draco. Crucio!" The curse hit Hermione this time. She was on the ground again. She screamed in pain. Voldemort laughed. "Hear her scream Draco!" Voldemort lifted the curse. Draco rushed to Hermione and helped her up. He wrapped her arms around her and she wrapped hers around him. "Time to finish you off."_

"_You're scared," Narcissa said quietly._

"_I'm so scared Draco," Hermione whispered. She held on to him as tight as she could without suffocating him. "Don't let go of me, okay?" Draco nodded as Voldemort raised his wand._

"_Hermione, do you love me?" Draco asked._

"_Say yes," Narcissa replied._

"_I do."_

"_Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green. Hermione closed her eyes, ready for it to hit her._

"Then Nymphadora cast the shielding spell and I lost my concentration. That's why she was able to cast the shielding spell when she saw you. Otherwise, you could have gotten them," Narcissa explained.

"Why did you put her under the Imperious curse anyway?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't want our son to die, but if he had to, I wanted him to die happy and with the girl he loves."

"If he loves that mudblood, he's no son of mine."

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Lucius." Narcissa turned and walked out of the study and to the bedroom. She got changed and then lay on her bed and cried. She knew that Lucius and Voldemort would go after her son. She knew that he would never be safe again. Narcissa cried herself to sleep, her sobs muffled in the pillow that she had her head on.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

Chapter 3

Hermione sat on her bed, hugging her knees. She needed someone to talk to, but she had decided against it. She sat in her bed, thoughts swarming in her head. She was facing the window and she stared out to the grounds. The other girls in her dormitory were all asleep. "Hermione Granger?" A voice asked from the door. Hermione turned around to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Why-" Hermione started to ask, but Lupin raised his hand to motion for her to not speak.

"It's a full moon Hermione," he said quietly.

"Yes, I know. But why are you still here? Surely you've had your potion by now. If you hadn't you'd be… well… outside."

"Don't worry about saying I'd be a werewolf. Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I decided that I was going to spend the rest of the day here. If you'll come with me, Professor McGonagall would like to see you."

"What for?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"I don't know. She just asked me to come get you." Hermione stood up and walked to the door. She followed Lupin out of the dormitories, out of the common room, into the corridors, and finally to the headmistress's office. They got to the stone gargoyle. Lupin recited the password and the stairs began to spiral upwards. Hermione and Lupin stepped on and they rose to the top. They walked to the door and then Lupin stopped.

"Why aren't you coming?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall only wanted you. I'm going to wait out here."

"Okay, but don't go anywhere. I need someone to talk to." Lupin nodded and Hermione pushed open the door and walked into the office. McGonagall was sitting at the desk in the middle of the room.

"Hello Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall greeted. "Please, sit down." Hermione walked to the desk and sat down across from Professor McGonagall.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did. But we're still waiting on someone else that I sent for." They sat for a couple minutes before the door opened again.

"You wanted me professor?" Whoever was there asked. Hermione didn't turn around to see who it was. She knew that Draco Malfoy had just entered the office.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Please, sit down." Draco sat down in the chair next to Hermione's. Hermione refused to look at him. "Now, the bartender in Hogsmeade told me that you went to your mansion Mr. Malfoy. Why is that?"

"My father sent for me professor," Malfoy replied.

"Miss Granger, the bartender has also told me he saw you return with Mr. Malfoy. Would you care to explain?"

"I thought he was up to something. I followed him. He told the bartender where he was going and I went too," Hermione explained.

"Well, those were very poor decisions on both of your parts. 10 points will be deducted from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Yes professor," Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"And where will we be serving our detention?" Hermione asked.

"I never said you'd be serving detention," Professor McGonagall replied. Both Draco and Hermione looked at her curiously. "Seeing as Mr. Malfoy was asked to return home, he has an excuse."

"And why don't I have a detention? I don't have an excuse."

"Mr. Malfoy, you may leave now." Draco nodded. He stood up and left the office, closing the door behind him. "While I do not like the idea of students being out of bed after hours, I realise that your following Mr. Malfoy was because you were concerned that he was doing something that could harm other students. That is why you don't have a detention. But it could have been dangerous Miss Granger. So next time, I will give you a detention."

"There won't be a next time Professor," Hermione said.

"Alright. You may leave now Miss Granger." Hermione stood up and walked out of the office. Lupin was waiting for her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as they descended the spiral staircase.

"I don't know. I just have a whole lot on my mind right now," Hermione replied.

"It's about Malfoy, isn't it?" Hermione looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"You two have been together for a little while now. Now you and him both go to Malfoy Manor and you come back upset. What else would it be about?"

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, you know how Ginny was killed?" Lupin nodded.

"Well," Hermione hesitated. Should she tell him? She didn't know. She bottled up her fear and decided to tell him. "I was the one who killed her." Lupin stopped and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. His eyes seemed to pierce through her. She wanted to disappear under his gaze. "I didn't want to. It was Malfoy. He put the Imperious curse on me and made me kill her. And then someone else put the Imperious curse on me and caused me to step in between him and the Cruciatous curse at Malfoy Manor." Hermione waited for his response. After what seemed like forever, his expression softened.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that," he finally said.

"But it was my fault. It was my mistake to trust Malfoy. I shouldn't have ever trusted him. Ginny tried to warn me, but I didn't listen to her." Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes. "If I had listened to her, none of this would have happened."

"Hermione," Lupin placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, "it isn't your fault. Did Malfoy have anything to say about it?"

"He claimed he didn't want to. He said he was forced to. He even had Daniela come and tell me he was upset. I think it's a huge load of rubbish."

"Did Daniela tell you he sent her?"

"She said she came on her own, but I think he paid her to."

"Now, as much as I dislike the Malfoy's, it sounds like he might have really been forced to."

"Oh, so now you're taking his side?"

"No I'm not Hermione. You have to understand, the Malfoy's don't apologize about anything. They think apologies are below them. Draco has changed."

"I don't know."

"Why exactly did he go to Malfoy Manor?"

"He told Voldemort he didn't want to be a death eater anymore. He said he was hurting the girl he loved and he couldn't bear it any longer…" Hermione trailed off as she realised what she was saying. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands and tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm so stupid! He wasn't lying to me. He was being sincere. Why would I ever think that a Malfoy would apologize? If he was faking it, he would have attacked me instead of apologized." Lupin kneeled down beside Hermione.

"You were angry Hermione. Anger can take over so you can't see anything else. When acting out of anger, you don't realise what you're doing or saying. It's sort of like when I become a werewolf. When angry, you would attack your closest friends."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Hermione. Now, you should go back to bed." Hermione nodded and headed off to the Gryffindor common room. She went to her dormitory and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Lupin walked into the boys' washroom. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself. His hair grey blond and his eyes went pale. "I shouldn't have done that," he said to himself. "But I couldn't stand her yelling at me." Lupin had left the school hours before.


	4. Chapter 4: Friend Troubles for Hermione

I'm back! It's taken a while, but I'm finally working on this one again. Sorry for taking so long.

Hermione looked across the table at Draco during Herbology the following morning

Hermione looked across the table at Draco during Herbology the following morning. He did not once look up during the whole hour, for he had to pretend he though she was still angry at him, even though he had faked being Lupin the previous night.

Hermione made sure she was outside before Draco. When he walked out the door, she pulled him aside. "What do you want, Hermione?" Draco asked sadly. After pulling him behind the bushes, she kissed him. Draco, pretending to be surprised, pushed away from her. "Hermione, what-?"

"I've been a jerk to you," Hermione interrupted. "I should've realized you meant it when you apologized, seeing as the Malfoys never apologize, especially not to a muggle-born. Lupin talked to me last night and I realized what a blind jerk I've been." She kissed Draco again. This time Draco didn't pull away. The two stopped kissing and just gazed in each other's eyes. Hermione felt so uplifted in his arms again. "I forgive you and I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be. I hurt you horribly. You had a right to be angry. I forgive you anyway." Hermione smiled. "You should head back to your common room. Potter's going to wonder where you are." Hermione quickly kissed him once more, then hurried off to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione walked into the common room smiling brightly. She walked up into the girls' dormitories and sat on her bed in complete bliss. She hadn't been remotely happy in what had seemed like a million years. And now she felt like the happiest girl in the world. Emmelyn, a timid first year that rarely spoke to anyone, walked in. she slowly approached Hermione, almost as if she were afraid. "Hermione?" she exclaimed softly. Hermione looked at the first year. "H-Harry wants to know why you're so happy."

"Okay. I'll come down. Thanks." The young girls smiled shyly, and then walked back out of the dormitories. Hermione left soon after. She found Harry, then they walked outside the common room for a bit of privacy. "You wanted to talk to me, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "You seemed oddly cheerful when you came into the common room. I was just wondering what's up."

"What's up? I apologized to and forgave Draco." Harry's face went slightly pink. He was not happy, and Hermione could see it.

"Why would you forgive that… that… monster?"

"Because I realized I made a mistake and then was a jerk to him afterwards."

"What do you mean, you made a mistake? You mean your mistake was trusting him?"

"No, my mistake was being so angry that I refused to listen to reason."

"Reason? Hermione, he made you kill Ginny!"

"He only did that to protect me!"

"Because putting you under the Imperious curse and forcing you to kill someone protects you!"

"If he hadn't, Voldemort or a Death Eater would've come to kill me, Harry. Draco cares about me. And di you even notice that the moment we're no longer fighting, I'm happy again?"

"Hermione, I want you to be happy. I also want you to be safe. And Malfoy can't be trusted."

"Harry, why can't you just trust my judgement? Draco can be trusted. That I know for sure."

"Hermione…" Harry lightly touched his friend's arm. Hermione pulled away from him.

"No! You can't let your hatred for Draco get in the way of seeing how he's changed!"

"What would Ginny think if she saw you right back with Malfoy, Hermione? What would she think?" Hermione angrily slapped Harry.

"I know Ginny meant a lot to you. But don't forget, she was my best friends. And don't you ever bring her up in an argument again!" Hermione pushed past Harry to walk down the corridors.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Hermione didn't stop walking or turn around as she spoke.

"We're not supposed to be in the corridors alone!" Hermione stopped and faced Harry.

"That's because Ginny was murdered. I doubt the killer will harm me. Besides, the corridors are filled with students." Without another word, Hermione turned back and stormed away. Harry just shook his head and walked back inside the common room.

Hermione held back the tears that threatened to fall. Why did Harry have to be that way? Why couldn't he trust her? "Hermione!" someone called. Hermione didn't stop walking, ignoring the voice. "Hermione!" She still didn't turn around or stop. "Dammit Granger! What does a guy have to do to get your attention?" This time Hermione spun around. Draco stood right before her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Draco. I'm perfectly fine." Noting the amount of students around, Draco led Hermione to a more private area.

"You're not fine, Hermione. I know you well enough to know when something's up. Now, what's wrong?"

"It's just Harry. He's really upset about me apologizing to you and… he's just… arrgh!" Draco hugged Hermione.

"It's okay, Hermione. Harry hates me and therefore won't have anything to do with me. I know he doesn't want you to have anything to do with me either. It's completely understandable and justified."

"I know. But he brought Ginny into the whole argument and made me furious…"

"He brought Ginny in? How so?"

"He asked me what she would think if she could see me back with you. I know he and Ginny were dating and all, but that doesn't give him any right to say something like that."

"You're right Hermione. It doesn't give him any right to say that. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco let go of Hermione. "Why were you calling me, by the way?"

"I just wanted to know if everything was alright."

"No you didn't. You didn't know anything was wrong until I spun around. Now, what were you calling me for?"

"Hermione, I was thinking that it's about time we made our relationship public. We wouldn't have to keep sneaking around or worry about being caught calling each other by our first names." Hermione didn't respond. "If you don't want to, that's okay. It was just a suggestion."

"I think we should, Draco. I'm ready to go public if you are. I don't care what everyone thinks about it. If they have a problem with us being together, they can deal with it." Draco smiled brightly.

"Then it's settled." The two held hands as they walked back through the corridors.


	5. Chapter 5: Alliance

Harry walked through the corridors with a group of other Gryffindors. The group was chatty and didn't pay a lot of attention to him. He was glad for this, because then he could search for Hermione. He needed to talk to her, for he hated being mad at her and wanted to make up. He spotted her down a hallway he and the group passed. He broke off from the group and started walking down the hallway. He was about halfway to Hermione when he realized who she was standing with.

"Malfoy…" he hissed, twisting the tone to make it a curse. Malfoy was with Hermione. "_Wait a minute,_" Harry thought to himself. "_Are they… holding hands…? They are! Why, that no good-_" Harry forgot his intentions as he stormed towards his enemy and his best friend. He was so focused on the pair he didn't notice anyone around him, causing him to walk straight into someone. "I apologize," he said. Then he saw who he had just run into. "Oh, Pansy. It's you."

"Yeah, it's me," Pansy replied sharply. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all." Pansy turned and stared ahead, clearly upset about something. Harry followed her eyes and saw that she too was not pleased with Draco and Hermione being together. "You don't like it either, huh?"

"I don't like it one bit, Potter. Why has Draco chosen her -a mudblood- over me? It doesn't make sense. I can't understand why he doesn't want a pureblood," she replied without taking her eyes off Hermione and Draco, who were talking to a couple Hufflepuff fifth-years.

"I'm just as confused. I don't see why Hermione's fallen for Malfoy when he's been so cruel to her. They've hated each other since first year. Now suddenly they're in love."

"Why are you talking to me, Potter?"

"Because we both share in our anger and confusion. And I think we should do something to stop this madness." Pansy finally took her eyes off of Draco to look at Hermione.

"And what are _we_ going to do about it? They're obsessed with each other. If they weren't, they wouldn't have gotten back together after that huge break up."

"I know. But there must be something we can do. I'm willing to set our differences aside for this if you are. We can work together and find a way to break them up again, this time for good."

"I don't know how we'd do it. If we can come up with a decent plan that actually has a chance of working, I'll work together with you. But not before then. I refuse to work with you and just end up wasting time."

"It's a deal then. When one of us comes up with a plan, he or she will notify the other and we'll work on breaking them up. And then you'll have your precious Malfoy back and Hermione will be out of harm's way again."

"Sounds fair enough. Now, why don't you run along, Potter. I won't be seen talking to you." Harry walked across the wide hallway, and then returned to staring at Hermione and Draco. What could he do to get them to break up? There had to be a way to make them fight again. Harry forgot about confronting them for the time being and started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room, still trying to come up with a plan. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Pansy walk up behind him. "Potter!" Harry spun around, startled out of his thinking. "I think I've got a plan."

"That was fast."

"I'm a girl that's madly in love with a boy who's dating another girl. Of course I came up with a plan quickly. I want Draco back as fast as I can get him. Now, is there somewhere we can go where no one will find us talking to each other?"

"The room of requirement should do quite nicely. Follow me." Pansy and Harry walked down the corridors, making sure to seem as if they weren't going anywhere together. They finally arrived in the corridor where the room of requirement was. Luckily for them the hallway was empty. Harry stopped in front of the seemingly empty wall.

"Is this some kind of joke? There's nothing there, Potter."

"Patience, Pansy. The room of requirement isn't a door you can see on a regular basis." Harry turned to the wall. "We need somewhere we can sit and talk." Slowly, the large door appeared. "Ladies first." Harry said, gesturing for Pansy to walk in first. Pansy walked past Harry and into the room, Harry following close behind.

The room of requirement was a comfortable sitting room. A fire burned warmly in a fireplace on one of the walls. In the middle of the room were two deep blue armchairs on either side of a beautiful cheery wood table. Harry and Pansy sat down on the chairs and readied themselves to discuss business.

"So, what's this plan you've come up with?"

"Before I can tell you, I need to know if you know why Draco and the mudblood broke up in the first place."

"Watch it, Pansy. I'm just as displeased working with you as you are with me."

"Fine. I need to know if you know why Draco and _Granger_ broke up in the first place."

"Better." Harry thought about his response. He couldn't tell Pansy everything he knew. He couldn't trust her… just yet. "They broke up over an argument they had about Ginny's death."

"Really? I can't say I'm surprised. That mud- Granger and Weasley were close and Granger is particularly protective of her friends. What caused them to argue enough to break up?"

"Hermione didn't really want to talk about it. She told me very little about their break up."

"Ok. Does she completely trust him again? Or is she kind of hesitant?"

"I'm not sure. They only made up today. From what I gather, though, she completely trusts him again. I don't see what this has to do with-"

"You will. Just be patient. Now, do you want to know what I came up with in my head in about 30 seconds flat?"

"_30 seconds? This is going to be one horribly under-thought plan._"

"Here's what we're going to do…" And with that, Pansy went into a full-scale, detailed, and completely planned out strategy. The plan left room for every possible reaction from both Draco and Hermione. The two were in the room of requirement for hours; Harry growing more astonished with each hour at what a girl can come up with when she wants a guy from another girl.

"It's after dark, Pansy. We should be getting back to our common rooms," Harry exclaimed, noticing how long they had been sitting and planning.

"Yes, we should. We're starting this tomorrow, got it?"

"I got it." Pansy and Harry stood up and walked to the door. "Before we part ways, how did you come up with _that_ so fast?"

"It's like I told you before, Potter. I'm a girl that's madly in love with a boy who's dating another girl. Girls are a lot more complex than you know or could ever comprehend. Goodnight, Potter."

It's about time I started working on this again. And I have the rest of the story planned out. So unless school/homework takes over my life, I should be updating this a lot more often ^-^

Sorry for the _insanely_ long delay. Shouldn't happen again. No guarantees though 3


	6. Chapter 6: Rumours

A week later, Hermione and Harry were sitting together at their table at lunch. Though she and Draco had made their relationship public, they had decided that they would still sit at their own house tables at meals. Hermione -while listening to Harry talk about how he didn't understand yet another one of his lessons- glanced up across the table. Some of the Gryffindors sitting across from her quickly lowered their heads, like one does when the one they are staring at turns and looks at him. A couple others (sixth years) glared at her. They almost seemed angry and completely disapproving of her.

"Harry," she finally whispered, cutting him off mid sentence. "What's up? Am I going crazy or have people been glaring at me the past couple of days. A lot of students have seemed really disapproving and angry lately." Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean you haven't heard the rumours?" he exclaimed, faking being surprised. "They're all about you."

"Rumours? What rumours?"

"Someone's claimed that you've been a little less than pure lately."

"What's that supposed to mean exactly? Someone's going around saying that I've lost my virginity? Why should they care?"

"Um, not just lost your virginity, Hermione."

"What?"

"Someone's claimed you've been with a few different guys lately."

"Wait a minute. People are glaring because they think I'm a slut? Great. That's just what the teachers all need to hear. I still don't get why everyone's so upset by it. There are plenty other girls who-"

"Girls have boyfriends, Hermione. Some of the guys that you've apparently been with are in a relationship."

"And everyone honestly believes that overnight I turned into a slut who sleeps around with all the boys."

"I asked one of the fifth years about it. She said gossip is gossip and this is the most exciting gossip they've had in a while. Plus, whoever started spreading the rumours has the guys on her side. Most of them aren't denying that they slept with you."

"So, what do you propose I do? Should I wait until this all blows over?"

"I don't think so. It'll take way to long. You're a girl, Hermione. You should know that girls don't let things go until something bigger and worse comes up. Not much can top you becoming a slut."

"Thanks Harry."

"I didn't mean it like that, 'Mione. It was just really unexpected, is all."

"And I don't suppose you believe any of this nonsense?"

"Not at all. I know you Hermione. I know you enough to know that you would never do anything like that. I'm sticking beside you, no matter what proof people come up with."

"Thanks." Hermione sighed, not really feeling like eating anymore. "So, what do you think I should do about it?"

"I think you should find out who's spreading the rumours and confront the git. Then convince them to tell everyone that it was just something made up."

"Him or her."

"What?"

"You should have said him or her instead of them. Singular versus plural, Harry; it's basic English."

"You never cease to amaze me. Even when faced with a huge crisis, you worry about grammar."

"Grammar's important, Harry. You should know that." Harry simply rolled his eyes, causing Hermione to smile brightly. "And besides, this isn't a huge crisis. It's just a rumour. Sure it'll make things harder, but I'll make it through with the help of my close friends." Now it was Harry's turn to smile.

-

In the corridors later that day, Draco and Hermione stood hand in hand by one of the many archways leading into one of the many courtyards. "So, what are these rumours I'm hearing about you, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you actually believe anyone says."

"Of course not. I know you well enough to know when a rumour about you is true or false." Then he added jokingly, "Unless there's something you're not telling me…?"

"Cut it out." Hermione playfully hit Draco's arm at the teasing.

"So, what does Potter have to say about all the rumours floating around?"

"He doesn't believe them either. He wants to figure out who's spreading them so I can confront him or her. I was so glad when he told me he would stick by me."

"Yeah. He's a real good friend. It's too bad I never ended up friends with him."

"It really is. I only wish he would stick by my decision to be with you."

"Well, there are just some things about people that can't be changed, I guess."

"Yeah, unfortunately. I don't mind if he doesn't like it. I really just wish he'd stop voicing it and trying to convince me you're bad for me, because clearly you aren't." Draco smiled and hugged Hermione.

"I love you. Don't forget that, okay?"

"I won't." Hermione pushed back on the hug a bit so she could look into Draco's eyes. "But what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that no matter what anyone says, or what happens from here on in, I love you. I always will."

"Draco, are you keeping something from me? Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because it's quite possible that the rumours are because people don't like that we're together. So if any rumours start about me, or others about you, don't forget that I love you."

"I won't. I promise." Draco hugged Hermione close. She was so warm and safe in his arms. It always felt like nothing could go wrong when he was holding her.

-

"Don't you think you're taking the rumours a bit too far, Pansy?" Harry asked. The two were sitting in the room of requirement yet again. "I mean, no one's going to get over these. Not for a long time anyway."

"I don't think I'm taking them too far," Pansy replied. "Anything else and we won't be able to split them up. It can't be some soft little rumour that'll blow over in a couple weeks' time. That's why I came up with this hot piece of gossip. Everyone will be talking about it forever. So when we make our next move, the rumours will still be going."

"Are you going to start any new rumours?"

"Any new rumours? Don't make me laugh. Nothing can top this. Hermione Granger -Miss Goody-Two-Shoes- gone slut. Only thing that I can do is add to the list of guys."

"I don't know, Pansy. Hermione's gone through a lot the past while. She lost Ron, Luna, and Ginny, nearly died herself, and went through- is going through huge relationship problems. Don't you think she's gone through enough? Why don't we just make our next move now and get this over with?"

"If this is going to work, Potter, we're going to have to drag this out longer. Now, do you want them to break up or not?"

"Yeah, I suppose. It'll be better for Hermione."

"And will you do anything to make that happen?"

"Sure."

"Then let me continue on with my part of the plan. You can start your part tonight or tomorrow or whenever. But we don't make the full next move until I say so, got it?"

"Fine. See you tomorrow, Pansy."

"Later, Potter." The two stood up and silently left the room of requirement. Each knew what they were going to do next and each planned on carrying out their part of the plan ASAP.

---

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.


	7. Chapter 7: Doubting Draco

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione sitting by the fireplace, a book open on her lap. No one was sitting too close to her, and the closest ones to her were all glaring at her. Harry walked over and sat down next to her, glaring back at everyone glaring at his friend. He didn't care what the rumour was; he despised everyone who was glaring at Hermione in that common room.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione greeted, still reading the book on her lap. She looked up for a moment, shook her head, and then looked back at her book. "Glaring at them is not going to do anything, Harry. You don't have to worry about it. I don't really care."

"Hermione, all the girls practically hate you," Harry replied, astonished. "Isn't that the worst thing that could possibly happen in the female social life?" Hermione giggled and looked back at Harry.

"Female social life? Oh, Harry. You really crack me up sometimes; you know?" She closed her book and turned to face him. "And maybe it is the worst thing that could happen. But I've never really been into the 'female social life'. I couldn't care less what the other girls think of me. I know who I am and who I'm not, and I still have close friends that are sticking by my side."

"Yeah. So, what did Malfoy say about the rumours?"

"He doesn't believe them either."

"What did he say to you, exactly?"

"About the rumours? He told me that he knew me well enough to know when a rumour is false, and so doesn't believe them. He then gave me a heads up and told me that there'll probably be more rumours (he figures they're starting because we're together) and that he loves me and always will, no matter what."

"Wow. That's…" Harry suddenly saw his opportunity. He knew that he could use this conversation in his part of the plan. "…peculiar."

"Peculiar? Why's it peculiar?"

"Well, why would Malfoy need to assure you of his love so harshly? Why would he say 'no matter what'?"

"Don't worry about it Harry. I asked him. He told me that no matter what rumours come up, he will always love me and I need to remember that."

"Hmm. It sounds like he's coming up with excuses."

"Excuses? What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Hermione, I think your judgement of Malfoy might be completely off the marker."

"Harry, I know you hate Draco. But please, let me have my relationship with him without you constantly telling me how bad a decision it is or how he's a horrible person that hasn't changed."

"That's just it, 'Mione. He hasn't changed. Haven't you figured it out? Malfoy's the one spreading the rumours."

"That's ridiculous! Why would Draco spread rumours like that about me?"

"To get you closer to him. If everyone else hates you, then he is one of the few people who are left. You'll grow closer to him and your other friends. Soon enough, Malfoy will have our friendship falling apart and it will only be you and him. And then you'll be trapped. I don't want that for you, Hermione. I don't want you to be isolated."

"You know something?" Hermione got up and stood in front of Harry. "You have got to stop obsessing over my relationship with Draco. This isn't healthy, Harry. It's not healthy for you or for me." Hermione threw her book onto the couch and then stormed out of the Gryffindor common room. She walked down through the corridors, furious. She wasn't sure why she was so angry. Harry hadn't said anything different from normal. Nothing had hurt her more. Maybe it was because, in the back of her head, she figured he was right. _"No, no, no. He's not right. He can't be right!"_ Hermione quickly pushed the thought away and continued down the hallway. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going, but she knew that it wasn't the Gryffindor common room."

-

Pansy stood in the middle of a corridor with a couple of her closest friends. They were currently talking about the latest gossip: Hermione. Pansy wore a huge, sly smile and added something else, making the story more scandalous, every so often.

"Oh, look! There she is," one of the girls whispered. Everyone else looked down the hallway and saw Hermione walking in their direction. Pansy smiled. She looked back to her friends, watching Hermione out of the corner of her eye. She waited until Hermione was within hearing range.

"Oh! Different subject. But, guess who's really good. And I mean reeeaaally good." The girls all started trying to pry the answer out of Pansy, who just smiled. Once she was sure Hermione was right behind her, she replied. "Draco."

"No way! Draco has a girlfriend!" Hermione slowed down slightly. Pansy noticed and her smile widened. This was going to be good.

"So? Granger's such a slut now anyway. If she gets everyone else's boyfriends, why can't I have hers?" The girls all laughed. That was the most Hermione could take. She walked up behind Pansy and tapped her shoulder. Pansy turned around. "Oh, Granger! I didn't see you there."

"Yes you did, Pansy," Hermione stated. "And you want to know something? As much as everyone may think otherwise, I am still a virgin. I didn't care before. But if you're going to go around making up stories about sleeping with my boyfriend just to make this gossip all that much hotter, then I'm going to step in."

"Girls, I'll meet you in the common room." Pansy's friends all walked down the corridor toward their common room. "What makes you think I made it up?"

"Because I know Draco, Pansy. He wouldn't hurt me like that. And I also know you. You would."

"Granger, I'm going to let you in on a little information about Draco. He doesn't care about you at all. He's only dating you to get some more attention."

"Sure he is."

"You don't believe me? Who do you think is spreading the rumours? And he's been lying to you, Granger."

"He hasn't slept with you, Pansy." 

"Not about that. Draco's been lying to you about the whole Death Eater deal. He never left them. He's only dating you because the dark Lord told him to do it."

"I'm not listening to any of this. Draco is completely honest with me and he would never hurt me."

"Really? Well you go ahead and think that, Granger. But that's not going to change the truth. Draco's lying to you, and he doesn't give a damn about you." Hermione turned and stormed away, her fury reignited. She needed to talk to someone that wasn't biased. She needed someone to just listen to her. She went to the girl's washroom and sat in there, alone with her thoughts.

-

"Alright, Potter. We're going to have to change our tactics," Pansy said to Potter. The two were sitting in the room of requirement, which resembled a sitting room set for tea time. "I think we're starting to get to Granger now, but she's stubborn."

"You got that right," Potter relied, staring at the tea in the cup in his hands.

"We're not going to be able to do this just by spreading rumours and breaking her down. That will take much too long. So here's the plan. We're going to play this whole slut deal for a couple more days or weeks. Whichever I prefer. And then we're going to set up a break up to happen on whatever day we choose."

"And by 'we', you mean, 'you'?"

"But of course. Well, for the chosen day, anyway. You'll have to help me with the set up."

"What can we do that will get them to break up on a specific day?"

"We start by, as I said before, continuing to break down Granger. The more she doubts Draco, the easier it will be to get them to break up. During this whole period of time, you're going to continually be on her about Draco. I don't care what you say, but you are not to let up. On the day I choose, you are going to apologize to her for not trusting her judgement. You will promise that you're not going to bug her anymore. While you're doing that, I'm going to be with Draco…"

"Wow! That's bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed after Pansy's detailed explanation of what would happen on the chosen day. "How on earth do you come up with these?"

"Chick flicks, mostly. Muggle films are useful for some things, you know. So, have we got a plan?"

"We've got a plan! Do we have a set date yet?"

"No. But on the day that we're going to break them up, I will let you know with a note in one of our classes. Probably Herbology."

"Sounds good. I look forward to the day."

"So do I, Potter. So do I."

-

A couple weeks passed and the rumours seemed to get worse and worse. Hermione was constantly getting glared, particularly from girls with boyfriends. Only Draco, Harry, and Emmelyn stuck by her side. Hermione didn't understand why Emmelyn refused to believe any of the rumours. But she was glad to have a girl friend still.

Every day Harry brought Draco up in at least one conversation. He always warned her that Draco was a bad decision and that she would end up getting really hurt. He noticed that day by day, their plan was working. Hermione became less and less sure of Draco as the days went on. She still argued with Harry, but as time continued on, her arguments became less forceful and more unsure.

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon. It was one of those days where it didn't seem like anything could go wrong. Gryffindor and Slytherin had their Herbology class in the morning. While Harry was busy examining his plant, Pansy walked up to him. She pretended to be examining the Gryffindor competition.

"Ha! That's such a measly little plant, Potter," she scoffed. "Mine is growing much faster than yours."

"You probably used a growth spell," Harry retorted, going along. Pansy reached forward to examine a leaf on the plant. She dropped a note onto the desk right in front of the potter.

"I wouldn't need it to beat this plant, anyway." Pansy crumpled one of the leaves in her hand and then walked away, laughing. Harry picked up the note and hid it in his robes. He walked back to his desk to write notes on his plant. That was where he examined the note pansy had handed to him.

_Today, Potter. It's happening today._

Harry nodded as he read the note. It was one of those days where nothing could go wrong. But everything was going to go wrong for Hermione. _"It's for the best. She's better off without him,"_ Harry thought to himself. Hermione would get over the break up no problem. It was going to happen. He and Pansy were going to make it happen.


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Damn

Draco stood in front of the owlry door, waiting for Hermione. They had decided to meet there; he needed to talk to her about something. He looked across the land Hogwarts was found on. Students walked about, but Hermione was still nowhere to be seen.

"Draco!" an all-too-familiar voice called out. Draco rolled his eyes and looked to see Pansy running up the stairs to meet him. "What're you doing up here all by yourself?" she asked as she reached the top steps.

"I'm waiting for Hermione. Now go away, Pansy."

"You're waiting for that slut? Really, I don't see why you're still with her. How can you stay with her even though she's sleeping around?"

"Because she's not. You know that very well, Pansy."

"No one knows anything for sure, Draco." She moved beside him and looked out across the land as well. "So, why are you meeting her up here?"

"I have to talk to her about something."

"What about?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, Pansy."

--

"Hermione!" Hermione turned stopped walking and turned around to see Harry running to catch up to her. He soon did and she turned around to continue walking. "Wait, where are you going?" He started walking as well, keeping in perfect step with her.

"To the owlry. Draco wants to talk to me about something," she replied.

"Oh. About Draco…"

"Harry, please. I'm done with listening to you tell me about how he hasn't changed and how he really doesn't love me and just wants to isolate me from everyone else."

"It's not that. I wanted to apologize."

"What?" She stopped walking abruptly and faced Harry. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes. I want to apologize. You clearly love him and he clearly loves you back. It's not fair of me to continuously tell you that he hasn't changed when he quite obviously has. I'm sorry 'Mione. I know I still won't like him, but I won't try to keep you from loving him any longer." Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

"Oh, Harry! You're such a great friend! Thank you." She let go and started walking again.

"Mind if I come along? I have to send a letter to someone anyway."

"I suppose." The two continued on outside toward the owlry.

--

"So, why did Hermione decide to get back together with you, anyway? You didn't do anything special," Pansy inquired.

"I don't know. She just changed her mind."

"Oh, come on Draco. I know something happened. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else; I promise."

"Ha! That's like, like…"

"Come on Draco! I promise. And I mean it! I know you. You wouldn't just wait. You would do something to speed the process up. Come on! Tell me, please? I want to see you as the plotting Draco I've always known. I'm not going to give up until you tell me. Please, please, please? Come on. I'm saying please." She smirked as she noticed Hermione and Harry slowly get closer. She continued bantering Draco as the other pair slowly got closer and closer.

"Fine! I used a charm to make myself look like Lupin. She trusts him. I talked to her while pretending to be him to help her realize she was just angry."

"Now that's the Draco I've always known. Manipulate others to get what you want."

"Don't think I'm proud of it. I feel horrible. That was what I wanted to talk to her about." Pansy noticed Harry and Hermione reach the bottom of the stairs to the owlry. She turned to face Draco.

"Sure you do. I know you Draco. You don't really love her. You're just telling yourself this. I know Voldemort probably told you to do it. Because really. You and a mudblood? And you're really hot…" She trailed off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and forcefully pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair, her grip holding even though he was trying to get her off of him.

--

Hermione had noticed Draco and Pansy talking and had simply rolled her eyes. Harry hadn't said anything, and that pleased her. He really was keeping his word. The friends started their way up the stairs, chatting about random things. Hermione looked up when the two were nearly at the top and stopped dead. No. This wasn't happening. She was just seeing things. Nope… Pansy and Draco were kissing each other… pretty passionately too.

The two stopped and Draco looked down the stairs to see Hermione and Harry. Pansy turned around and smirked. "Told you so, Granger," she said.

"Hermione…" Draco started. Hermione just shook her head, in shock.

"Save your breath. We're through. And there's no getting back together this time. We're finished!" She turned and started back down the stairs. Draco pushed past Pansy and ran down the stairs to catch up to her. He grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, please." She spun around, pulling her hand out of his and slapping him.

"Leave me alone! Don't talk to me ever again!" She turned and stormed away, holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Behind their backs, Harry and Pansy exchanged a smile before putting on more serious faces. Harry walked back down the stairs and glared at Draco.

"If you so much as say one word to her from now on, Malfoy…" he started.

"Give it a rest, Potter. It seems like I'm going to have to for a while." Harry nodded and then ran after Hermione.

"'Mione! 'Mione, wait up!"

--

The last meeting between the two took place once again in the room of requirement. The room had once again taken the form of a room set for a tea party. The two sat across the table from one another, smiling.

"That was well thought out, Pansy. I do have to admit that," Harry said.

"Of course it was. Never underestimate the power of misunderstandings," she replied. "Now you don't have to worry about Granger and I can have Draco to myself."

"Yes. And now we don't have to work together any longer."

"True. And thank god for that. Just remember, they can never know this was a set up."

"Obviously. I'm not really that dense, Pansy. If that is all…"

"Yes, it is." The two stood up and headed for the door. "It was a pleasure working with you Potter… well, only because this worked to my benefit." Harry just laughed as the two made sure no one was around and then left the room of requirement. Neither planned on talking to the other ever again unless absolutely necessary. Their plan had succeeded. Draco and Hermione were no longer together.


End file.
